ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Like Fire
"Just Like Fire" '''is a song in "Knight, Princess and Cuddly Dragon." sung by Numbuh 3, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Anais, Gumball, Darwin, Puppy Kid and Mouse Girl. The song was originally performed by Pink. Lyrics '''Numbuh 3: I know that I am runnin' out of time I want it all, mmm, mmm Dewey: And I'm wishin' they'd stop tryin' to turn me off I want it on, mmm, mmm Anais: And I'm walkin' on a wire, tryin' to go higher Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars Webby: Even when I give it all away I want it all, mmm, mmm Dewey, Anais and Webby: We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Gumball '''and Darwin': ''Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Numbuh 3: Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free Imma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, uh Huey: And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm Gumball: See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game Webby: And no matter the weather, we can do it better You and me together, forever and ever Darwin: We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing Dewey, Anais and Webby: We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Gumball '''and Darwin': ''Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Numbuh 3: Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free Imma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, fire, fire Dewey, Anais and Webby: Run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Huey: So look, I came here to run it Just cause nobody's done it Mouse Girl: Y'all don't think I can run it But look, I been here, I done it Puppy Kid: Impossible? Please Watch, I do it with ease You just gotta believe Come uh, come uh with me Dewey: Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Hey, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Louie: Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Mmmm, what's a girl to do? Numbuh 3: Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Gumball '''and Darwin': ''Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Numbuh 3: Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free Imma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, fire Huey, Dewey and Louie: Run it, run it, run it Numbuh 3: Just like fire Gumball '''and Darwin': ''Run it, run it, run it Category:Songs